


【特兰吉特】一晌贪欢

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学, 悟吉塔×贝吉特前提下的特兰克斯×贝吉特
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *悟吉塔×贝吉特前提下的特兰克斯×贝吉特*现代paro*悟吉塔四十岁，有两个孩子，贝吉特二十二岁，特兰克斯二十岁，悟天十九岁
Relationships: Vegito/Trunks briefs（Dragon Ball）
Kudos: 1





	【特兰吉特】一晌贪欢

**Author's Note:**

> *悟吉塔×贝吉特前提下的特兰克斯×贝吉特  
> *现代paro  
> *悟吉塔四十岁，有两个孩子，贝吉特二十二岁，特兰克斯二十岁，悟天十九岁

Trunks觉得自己有些不对劲。

几个月前的夜晚，从父亲的房间里传出些奇怪的声音，被吵醒的Trunks想着干脆去趟厕所好了于是蹑手蹑脚地起身。悟天那小子倒是睡得正香，看表情估计是在做什么美梦吧。

脚踩在走廊的木地板上发出轻微的的声响，Trunks看到父亲房里还亮着灯，从没关紧的门缝间漏出一丝暧昧的光亮，已经这么晚了还在工作吗？不过似乎还传出些轻微的呻吟声，好奇心的驱使下少年把上厕所的事情抛在脑后垫着脚尖走到门口朝门缝里看去。

映入眼帘的景象令Trunks大吃一惊不过他下意识地捂住嘴巴不让自己叫出声来。

房间内，他的父亲——Gogeta正和一个不认识的年轻男人上床。

半夜上厕所竟然发现自己父亲在和别人做不可描述的事情，Trunks脑子一时间有些宕机，不过转念母亲走得早，父亲仍在壮年，会产生冲动也是可以理解吧，不过竟然是和男人……？

Trunks并不想过多干涉自己父亲什么，只是，时常和兄弟混在一起，即使在学校也鲜少和异性过多接触的他此刻对这种事产生了好奇。并不是完全不了解，私底下也偷偷和Goten看过A片，可是真看到性爱之事就在自己眼前发生还是忍不住想多看两眼。

和父亲一起翻云覆雨的男人看起来和自己差不多大，有一张俊美的脸，薄荷蓝一样的发色，金色的圆球状耳环。看起来会是父亲喜欢的类型，Trunks似懂非懂地点了点头。

年轻男人的眼尾染上一抹嫣红，原本俊朗的面孔竟显得柔媚起来，来不及吞咽的唾液从薄唇中流出，他绷紧身体仰起头露出脖颈处的优美线条，喉结上下移动着实吸引人的目光。白皙的皮肤上沾染上飞散的白浊精液，经过刻意压抑的暧昧喘息声表露出男人此刻的欢愉。不知怎的，Trunks感觉口渴地有些厉害，他直直地盯着男人高潮时的脸舔了舔嘴唇，浑然不觉自己下半身起了反应。

Gogeta与这个男人接吻，拥抱，交合，像最原始的野兽般交叠在一起，Trunks就这样看着，直到感觉到有些胀得发痛，低下头看到裤子被自己勃起的性器顶了起来顿时红透了脸，心跳声在耳边聒噪着掩盖了房间内的淫靡，Trunks慌忙转身跑回自己房间。

慌乱的脚步声引起了房间内的人的注意，年轻男人身型一僵不由看向了门口，Gogeta抬眼听了听动静，确认没有声音了之后说道：“没事，只是孩子夜起上厕所。”

Trunks慌不迭地跑回房间关上门，心跳剧烈地仿佛要冲出胸腔，就在他惊魂未定时Goten揉着惺忪的睡眼问了他一句：“怎么了？”

“没、没事……”强压下颤抖的嗓音好让自己显得像平常一样，猛然间想起自己本来是要去上厕所。“啊……我、我去上厕所……”

Goten本来就没完全睡醒，见既然没事就又睡下了。留下Trunks自己心里面七上八下的。他确实本意是上厕所不假，可如今下面的那个东西精神着根本就尿不出来，叹了口气只好躺回床上，想着待会儿冷静下来之后应该就会没事了。

抬手将被子拉高盖住大半张脸只露出一双眼睛，视野里，皎白的月光透过窗子洒在地板上，Trunks就这样看着这块区域发呆，不经意间脑海里浮现出了方才看到的景象，锻炼地恰到好处的胸部线条随着呼吸起起伏伏，充血挺立的粉红色乳首如同饱满的果实诱人采撷，那张俊美的脸在自己父亲的身下展露出媚态，白皙的脸颊染上层绯红竟然格外有魅力……不好，鼻血……

Trunks慌忙拿起纸巾擦了擦，低头看到自己下身又胀大了一圈，太糟糕了……怎么会这样呢……？

干脆……射出来好了……

定了定神，确信Goten睡得很熟便蹑手蹑脚起身走进厕所，关上门，一手捂住嘴巴一手握住灼热的柱身上下撸动。Trunks并没有自慰过，只是凭借着本能以及模仿记忆中的小黄片里的样子，然而A片中那些原本就记忆模糊的女演员的脸都变成了年轻男人的样子。

好糟糕……Trunks明知道，可是却禁不住愈发兴奋起来，喉间不时溢出些舒畅的喟叹。随着一声闷哼，浓稠的精液“噗嗤噗嗤”地接连射了出来。

射精结束的他就像是终于解决了一个大麻烦之后精疲力竭地顺着厕所门瘫坐在地。希望今晚只是一个意外，今后可千万不要再发生这种事了。

可谁知，过了一周后，Gogeta领着那个年轻的男人站在玄关门口向Trunks兄弟俩介绍：

“这是Vegetto，你们的新‘妈妈’。”

晴天霹雳般的消息就这样由Gogeta轻描淡写地说了出来。

Goten明显是最吃惊的一个，不过他也能理解父亲的感受，也曾想过父亲再婚的可能性，只是对于后妈是男性这种事稍微吓了一跳，尤其这位Vegetto先生看起来比他们也大不了几岁。

“哟，”Vegetto露出微笑，薄荷蓝色的眼睛弯成月牙，咧开的嘴能看到尖尖的虎牙。“你们就是Trunks和Goten？Gogeta经常和我说起你们，以后请多指教啦。”

性格看起来还不错，Goten立刻开始接受这位“后妈”了。

然而从见到Vegetto的脸开始就陷入混乱中的是Trunks，他无论如何也忘不了那晚突然撞见父亲和眼前这个人的鱼水之欢，更忘不了自己想着他的脸射了出来，他甚至都不知道该用什么表情来面对对方比较好。就在这时Vegetto拍了拍他的肩膀：

“我只比Trunks大两岁，不需要用敬语，直接叫我Vegetto就好了。”

很亲切，Trunks心中的不安略微有些化解，甩了甩头，那晚父亲和Vegetto都没有发现，Goten也不知道，只要自己不说的话就不会有问题的。

Vegetto性格真的很亲切随和，他会和Trunks兄弟俩一起泡澡，Goten觉得像是多了个大哥一样还挺开心的，唯独Trunks内心藏着事目光不知道该停留在何处。

和父亲一样像是希腊雕塑般展露着肌肉美与雄性荷尔蒙的身体。在这之前，Trunks和父亲洗澡时看到Gogeta的身材都会从心底涌起敬仰的心情，如果不是因为已经看过Vegetto在床上千娇百媚的姿态的话恐怕他也会用仰慕的眼神看着这位“后妈”。

Vegetto很亲和，他并不会摆出自己是长辈的姿态，而是当Trunks和Goten是朋友，同时也没有已婚人士的自觉，界限感似乎有些模糊，在Goten感叹Vegetto的胸肌很厚实的时候，他放松了绷紧的力道让Goten再摸一下试试看，这个举动让Trunks吓了一跳，Goten却兴奋地继续揉了两把，一边揉一边说：“好软啊！原来还可以这么软啊！Trunks你也来摸一摸啊！”

“呃……我、我就不用了……”Trunks尴尬地拒绝。

“为什么？不想摸摸‘妈妈’的胸部吗？”只有在开玩笑的时候Vegetto才会说出“妈妈”这个词。

“我、我不想……！”

Vegetto和Goten一起掩着嘴偷笑：“Trunks在害羞呢～”

“……”

也许是因为都是男人，所以Vegetto从不在意这些肢体接触的事情。

偶尔，在三人玩闹时Gogeta会不经意路过看他们一眼再离开，这时Vegetto就会故意调笑：“好了好了，你们小心眼的爸爸要吃醋了。”

不过Trunks想，Gogeta不是这种性格的人，他更不会因为自己的结婚对象和自己孩子关系亲密而吃醋。

Vegetto说别看Gogeta平时很正经，等到了晚上兄弟俩睡了之后Gogeta就会强硬地将他扔到床上开始做爱。虽说Goten谈过女朋友，听到毫无遮拦地说出“做爱”这个字眼还是红了脸，更别提Trunks了，他脑海中全是那晚的情景。

此时Gogeta会一脸严肃地过来打断：“你在对孩子们说些什么乱七八糟的？”

“我只是在开玩笑啦，毕竟跟他们年龄相近很有亲切感。”

再有亲切感也不必说这些事吧……Trunks内心在吐槽。

Gogeta和Vegetto没有举行婚礼，只是两人一起在办理结婚手续的部门填了表格，所以并没有申请到婚假，没多久Gogeta就去了国外出差。

一开始Vegetto每天晚上都要和Gogeta视频通话，之后Gogeta以“很忙”为由将联系的频率逐渐减少了。

Vegetto是SOHO一族，不需要赶去公司或是出差，只是坐在电脑前处理着文件。Trunks经常看到他穿着白衬衫和黑色的西装夹克，金丝边眼镜将他衬得更有知性美，只是由于胸肌比较饱满，Vegetto总是不好好系衬衫的扣子。

Goten去上学后家里就只剩下准备考学的Trunks和Vegetto。

学习困乏后下楼接杯水喝的时候看到自己“后妈”坐在客厅，后者的视线正盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕敲击着键盘，薄荷蓝色的头发像是宝石一般漂亮，犹如反映着他本人一般很有精神地倒竖着，宽阔的肩膀怎么看怎么可靠，视线从肩膀游移至腰部，黑色西装夹克将他的好身材完美地勾勒了出来，随后Trunks的目光停在了Vegetto的白色手套上。

Vegetto总是戴着一副白手套，Trunks从没见过他手套下的手是什么样子，不过一双手而已能有什么特别的呢？将莫名其妙的杂念甩开后拿着接好水的水杯准备上楼时听到Vegetto在叫他：

“Trunks，今晚一起出去吃饭吧？”他说这话时似乎很高兴的样子，估计是又完成了一个项目吧。每完成一个棘手的项目Vegetto都会为了庆祝带他一起出去吃饭，毕竟他们两个都不擅长料理，平时几乎都是吃外卖。Trunks并不想扫他的兴，于是每次都会答应，只是会在心里反复默念着：没关系，只是亲子聚餐而已，在不了解实情的外人眼中也只是朋友聚餐啊。

并不是不接受Vegetto和父亲结婚，只是那一晚的冲击实在太过恐怖，Trunks一直耿耿于怀从而面对Vegetto也只有尴尬。

自己的这份苦闷也不知道该对谁诉说，Goten就好了，本来他也没什么心理负担，此刻更是到学校去了不像自己整天和Vegetto住在同一屋檐下，如果父亲没有出差的话恐怕也不会让自己这么两难吧，Trunks不禁开始祈祷父亲快点出差结束早些回家。

两人走进一家居酒屋，点了几份招牌菜和一壶烧酒。

“为了庆祝我终于完成这个项目，干杯！”Vegetto不知何时给两人的杯子里倒上了酒。

“Vegetto先生……！为什么我也要……？”之前也有被对方劝酒的经历，不过喝的都是酒精浓度较低的果酒，Trunks也不太好意思一直拒绝，这次看到自己杯子里的烧酒吓了一跳。

对方眨了眨眼睛一副理所当然的表情：“因为高兴啊，不要计较那么多，还有不要再叫我先生了，也不要用敬语，这样别人也会觉得怪怪的吧。”

他说得没错，Trunks只好叫他：“Ve、Vegetto……”后知后觉对方已经把杯子里的酒全喝下肚，此情此景Trunks也不好推辞只能硬着头皮喝了下去。酒液甫一入口便传来一股辛辣刺激着舌头上的味蕾令人无法忽视，勉力咽下后那份微妙的不适感才逐渐褪去。

大概是第一次喝酒的表情很奇怪吧，Trunks发现Vegetto正手托下巴看着自己。

“味道还不错吧？”他说这话时的语气就像是在期待着夸奖的小孩子。

“还好……Vegetto先生……不，Vegetto……”又习惯性地带上了“先生”这样的称呼，察觉后Trunks连忙改口。

“再来一杯？”

并不想再次体验这种感觉，Trunks慌忙摆手：“不不不，不需要了……我酒量不好……”

“你不是已经二十岁了吗？”

“是的……”的确是已经二十岁到了法律允许的喝酒年龄，但Trunks兄弟俩受父亲Gogeta的影响所以对酒一类的不感兴趣。

Vegetto也不在意只是自顾自斟酒，不多时已喝下不少，白皙的脸上显出微醺的酡红。Trunks忍不住劝道：“Vegetto先生……不，Vegetto，少喝一些吧。”

“没关系啦，我酒量还不错，而且……”Vegetto身子虚伏在木制的桌子上抬眼望着自己，不知是不是酒的关系，薄荷蓝的眉眼略微有些暧昧，在居酒屋橙黄色的灯光下带着一丝媚态。“就算想对我下手也没关系哦~”

听到这话Trunks心里“咯噔”一声，他的身体一下子变得僵硬起来，嘴里吐出的话也不像是自己的声音：“Ve、Vegetto先生……您、您在说什么……？”

结果对方忍不住“噗嗤”笑了出来，一边笑一边拍着Trunks的肩膀：“放心啦，我只是逗你的，我看你那么严肃的样子有几分你爸爸的神韵，所以我就想逗逗你。”

稍微松了口气，不过心脏仍然在捶着紧密的鼓点：“您总是开我玩笑……”

“因为你和Gogeta一样都比较严肃啊，”Vegetto又灌了几杯下肚，Trunks没来得及拦住他。“当初我和Gogeta也是在这家居酒屋喝酒，我也是这样对他说‘想对我下手也没有关系’，你猜他怎么回答的？”

“我大概猜得出来，父亲他大概轻描淡写地就岔开了话题吧。”

“对啊，”Vegetto的语气带上了一层抱怨的情绪。“Gogeta这家伙简直就像是不举一样，我都那样勾引他了，他还没有领会我的意思！”

“Vegetto先生……”Trunks想让他小声一点可是又不好直接上手只得轻轻地碰了碰他搭在桌面上的手肘。然而Vegetto没有停下来，更是继续抱怨着：“到底怎么回事啊那家伙……是我没有魅力吗？出差之后也从来都是我和他联系，他都没有主动给我打过电话！总是说什么‘很忙’‘很忙’的，他是不是不喜欢我了？”说着说着Vegetto的眼里落下泪来。

居酒屋的老板和客人往这里看了一眼，Trunks慌忙拿纸巾帮他擦眼泪软着语气哄他：“Vegetto先生，请不要哭了，父亲他确实很忙而且又不擅表达，我相信他还是喜欢您的……”不知道为何他刚才还情绪高涨一转眼就哭了出来，莫非是喝醉了吗？想到这里Trunks推开酒杯：“Vegetto先生，我们先回去吧。”

搀扶着喝醉的人走出居酒屋，被夜晚的凉风一吹Vegetto的醉意更浓，连走路都晃晃悠悠的像是随时可能摔倒，Trunks没办法只好背起他朝家走去，背上的人还一直小声嘟哝着含混不清的醉话。Vegetto额前的两缕刘海一晃一晃地扫着自己的侧脸，Trunks能清晰地闻到家里的洗发香波的味道。心里怀着份异样的情感就这样回到家，Trunks将人放在床上，原本倒竖着的头发也软软地垂了下来，Vegetto喉间溢出一声轻微的喘吟，这令Trunks不禁把眼前的景象与那晚重合，一股热流直窜下腹，下体一下子精神起来，定了定神，Trunks甩掉那些荒淫的画面下楼去给Vegetto倒醒酒茶。

“Vegetto先生……”Trunks将杯子放在桌子上试图先叫醒他，然而对方睁开眼睛后似乎还没有完全清醒过来，但是下一秒Trunks就被他紧紧抱住，同时听到一声“Gogeta”。

“什……么……？”Trunks大脑宕机的期间被他推倒在床上，还没来得及有所反应嘴唇便被堵住。滚烫又柔软的舌头探入口腔肆意地搅动着，灼热的呼吸混合着酒精的味道在彼此之间蔓延，Trunks本不喜欢酒精味，可是Vegetto口中的味道带着丝糖果般的甘甜让人忍不住沉醉其中，好像自己也跟着一起喝醉了。Vegetto热情地与自己纠缠吮咬，从未经受过情事的Trunks吓了一跳的同时也不知如何是好，心跳声聒噪地如同在耳边跳跃，以往自己刻意压制的微妙心情全部随着对方激烈又大胆的吻冲出桎梏，如同得到了雨水浇灌的神奇种子，在一瞬间破土而出蓬勃生长。

这不对劲，这太糟糕了，Trunks脑子里敲响警钟，却又舍不得推开Vegetto。

Vegetto一边吻一边扯开Trunks的蓝色领巾，同时手摸进身下人的裤子，亲吻间隙情动地低声唤着：“Gogeta……Gogeta……我好想你……”

这句话如同朝Trunks头上浇了盆冷水，他猛地将对方推开：“Vegetto先生！”

Vegetto愣住了，他眨了眨眼睛仔细看了看：“Trunks……？怎么是你？”

“一直是我……”Trunks擦了擦唇上的水光。“你喝醉了，Vegetto先生……”

“抱歉……”Vegetto眼底流出一些还没有完全被掩饰起来的失望。“我把你看成你爸爸了……”

Trunks苦笑两声，想着自己继续待在这里也没有什么意义便想起身离开：“Vegetto先生，我回房间了……”然而手臂被对方握住，回头看到Vegetto薄荷蓝色的眼眸氤氲着情欲，殷红的舌头在薄唇和皓齿间隐约可见，Trunks不禁回想起方才柔软的触感。

“等一下……”Vegetto说道。

Trunks忐忑地沉默着，原本沉下去的心再次被这一举动撩拨起热情，只是他还不知道对方的意图，只能安静地等待。

Vegetto此刻心绪不宁，他的表情透露出他的为难，他在醉意朦胧的时候还以为是Gogeta回来了，毕竟眉眼还是很相似的，没想到自己一时恍惚竟然吻了Trunks，这让他感觉很抱歉，经过这几个月的相处，他知道Trunks从没交过女朋友，自己竟然夺走了自己“儿子”的初吻什么的，也太糟糕了。可是，自己也确实很久不做了稍微有点寂寞，仅仅只是接吻就起了反应，接下来只要自己偷偷地在房间里自慰就好了，这样大家都可以当做无事发生。然而，Vegetto瞥见Trunks的裤裆支起了帐篷，这明显是有反应了啊，是对自己有反应吗？还是说仅仅只是纯情处男的精力旺盛呢？

【要自己帮他解决吗？这样的话自己也可以缓解一下寂寞】这个念头一闪而过的时候Vegetto自己都被吓了一跳，自己已经和“儿子”接吻了，难道还要和“儿子”做爱吗？到底要背德到什么程度？Gogeta知道了会生气吗？

Gogeta……

Vegetto下定了决心，来做吧，就算是背德又怎样，就算激怒Gogeta又怎样，谁叫Gogeta丢下自己“新婚妻子”跑去国外出差还不保持定期联系啊，这是惩罚。像是赌气一样，Vegetto认真地望着面前这位只比自己小两岁的男人：

“来做吧，Trunks。”

Trunks一下子有些懵，他结结巴巴地说道：“可、可是……Vegetto先生……您、您是……我的……”话未说完，就在Vegetto温柔地环上自己的脖颈时噤了声。

“没关系，不会有人知道的。”Vegetto贴过来往自己的耳中吹气，酥酥麻麻的像是电流一般窜至全身各处刺激着每一个细胞，腿间的性器不觉又胀大一圈。Vegetto手掌摸到不禁轻笑：“好厉害，已经变得这么硬了……”说着手指隔着裤子布料揉捏起来。

“……唔……”Trunks脸红透了，可是却又从心底渴望着对方更多的触碰。“Vegetto……先生……”

“说过了吧，不要叫我先生。”

Trunks再次被对方推倒在床上，Vegetto解开自己的皮带褪下裤子和底裤，充血挺立起来的灼热就这样精神十足地抬起了头，Trunks难为情地用手臂遮住了脸，如同鸵鸟一样以为这样就不会被Vegetto看到，后者只是在心里无奈地叹了口气：果然还是个小孩子啊。

从龟头处传来温暖湿热的感觉，像是被什么柔软的东西包裹住了，随后一块灵活的软肉舔着顶端的精液口，Trunks后知后觉对方在帮自己舔。Vegetto的手法娴熟，一手握着柱身上下撸动一手玩弄着囊袋，同时舌头仔细舔吮着敏感的龟头，Trunks只觉得有火花从下体沿着脊柱一路燃烧至大脑，点燃自己每一寸皮肤，他舒爽地发出了喟叹，脚趾也禁不住蜷在了一起。

“Ve、Vegetto先生……再、再继续下去的话……”Trunks想要阻止，手指埋入薄荷蓝色的柔软发丝间却使不上力，像是拒绝，又像是索求更多。Vegetto手套的触感竟也很受用，Trunks全身绷紧感觉快要射出来了。“Vegetto先生……要射……”话音未落就听到“噗呲噗呲”的液体射出的声音。高潮过后的Trunks喘息有些急促，他发现Vegetto将自己的精液全部含在口中慌不迭地将手掌在对方的唇边摊开：“对不起……对不起……！Vegetto先生，请吐在我手里吧……”

Vegetto摇了摇头推开Trunks的手，将口中的精液悉数吐在自己手心，白浊的精液十分粘稠，Vegetto调笑着：“好浓啊，果然是年轻气盛吗，Trunks？”

“请……不要再取笑我了……”

“说过不要用敬语吧。”

“抱歉……”

Vegetto扯掉裤子，跪趴在床上抬高臀部，脱掉手套后，手指捻起些精液摸到后穴扩张起来。见此情景Trunks不禁流出了鼻血，这样跪趴的姿势能将饱满的胸部以及那如同熟透果实般的乳粒尽收眼底，粉红色的乳晕衬得皮肤愈发白皙。Trunks已经羞耻到想要躲起来的程度，对方却坦然地继续扩张着，这就是大人的余裕吗？Vegetto手指黏着精液与甬道受到刺激分泌出的肠液就这样进进出出发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，声音不大，在这只有两个人的房间里却格外明显，Trunks紧张地屏住呼吸，Vegetto也专注于后穴的松软程度，从他的额头渗出薄薄一层汗来。不多时Vegetto开始发出暧昧的喘息，一声比一声轻盈，Trunks感受着眼前的这份视觉刺激，原本射过一次的生殖器又逐渐恢复精神再次挺立。

“你又硬起来了，想要进来吗？”Vegetto将Trunks的这些变化看在眼里，语气轻佻地调戏着。

“我……”

说不想进去是假的，Trunks咽了口唾液，脑中仅存的一丝理智正在敲着警钟，眼前的这个人可是父亲的结婚对象啊，是自己的“妈妈”才对，怎么可以做出这种背德乱伦的事……为什么Vegetto先生不拒绝反而邀请我？太多想不明白的地方了，Trunks只觉得脑子一片混乱，内心深处正在渴求着更多的欢愉，视线再次落在Vegetto身上，不知何时他已经将手指拿了出来，伸出嫣红的舌头舔掉手上沾到的淫液，Trunks脸又红了几分，多想让他那柔软的舌头再舔一舔自己那胀得发痛的灼热啊，如果是那张灵巧的嘴自己一定会再次轻松抵达那如同天堂般的顶峰吧？

就在Trunks胡思乱想之际，Vegetto跨坐在自己的腰间，一手扶着隐约浮现出青筋的柱身对准屁股穴口缓缓坐了下来。Trunks脑袋“嗡”地一声，性器被温暖紧致的柔软物体包裹着吮吸着，他能感觉到壁肉在欢迎自己的进入，数不清的软肉紧紧贴着柱身按压推挤，全部的敏感点似乎都在被刺激着，从下体点燃的火花传至四肢百骸，Trunks绷直身体发出舒服又急促的喟叹，随着身体一阵痉挛毫无征兆地达到了高潮。

“……”Vegetto刚坐下才动了几次就发觉Trunks身子颤得厉害，于是停下动作，也就在这时感受到体内一股微凉的液体。“Trunks……？”

刚插进去就射出来了！Trunks意识到这一点后羞愧地用手臂挡住自己的脸，他没有想到Vegetto先生的体内这么舒服，也没有想到自己竟然完全没把持住直接精关失守，Vegetto会怎么看他？早泄的小鬼？

“对、对不起……Vegetto先生……”Trunks懊恼地像是快哭了一样。

Vegetto没说什么而是拿开他遮住自己脸的手臂：“别难过，Trunks，你只是第一次，就算是你爸爸第一次和我上床的时候也发生过这样的糗事。”

“真的……吗？”Trunks将信将疑，不过Gogeta一副性冷淡的样子，也许是真的呢，虽然这么想自己父亲有点微妙。

“当然是真的啦。”Vegetto安慰着他，之前勾引Gogeta时以为对方是纯情禁欲系，还想着怎么在床上调教这个老实人，没想到上了床Gogeta就从温柔的翩翩君子直接变成狂野的野兽把自己折腾得下不了床，虽然野蛮地像是原始的野兽交合，却也舒服地不能自已，从此Vegetto爱得神魂颠倒。Trunks虽说有那么一点Gogeta的影子，只是这小鬼太克制了放不开，这种时候就更是要鼓励他引导他。

Vegetto温柔地笑着，握着Trunks的手让他摸自己的胸部：“要摸一摸‘妈妈’的胸吗？”

摸到柔软且饱满的胸部时Trunks的手像是被静电电到了般瑟缩了一下，最后还是摸了上去，没有想象中那么硬，肌肉与脂肪的比例堪称完美，Trunks不自觉地摸上瘾了，掌心揉捏着饱满胸部，指腹不经意间剐蹭到乳首会听到Vegetto喘息间夹杂的颤音。

“好厉害……”Trunks喃喃地说道。

Vegetto感受到埋在体内的异物正逐渐恢复精神变得愈发硬挺，便将自己的胸部往中间挤了挤挤出一条浅浅的沟蛊惑着：“要尝一口吗？”

“可以……吗？”

“可以哦。”

壮着胆子凑上前，伸出舌头舔了舔乳粒，随后张开口将其含入口中，像是回想起幼时的本能般吮吸舔咬着乳头，舌头在乳晕处打圈轻巧地拨弄着，不多时便将这一片舔得湿漉漉的。Vegetto的乳头很敏感，此刻正因为这样的撩拨而身子轻颤，嘴里不时流出“嗯嗯啊啊”的短吟，Trunks抬眼，对方脸颊绯红，眉峰轻蹙，眼睛里氤氲着水汽，柔软的发丝随着动作轻轻晃动，这幅光景简直和那一晚一模一样。大概是察觉自己在看他，Vegetto脸上浮出诱人的媚态：

“Trunks……‘妈妈’的奶味道好吗……？”

心里很清楚Vegetto这样只是打趣，可在Trunks心底腾起一丝背德的快感，腹部的热流汇入下半身，像是受到了鼓舞，他胆子大了起来凑到Vegetto的耳边往耳蜗深处吹气：“味道很好……‘妈妈’的奶也会有奶水吗？”

“……唔……！”

这番话是Vegetto预料之外的，仿若少年一样清脆的声音刺激着耳膜竟也产生与催情剂相同的作用，令他的腰忍不住颤抖起来，不仅如此，Trunks还轻咬着他的耳垂，舌头拨弄着金色的耳环，细小的银链发出“喀啦喀啦”的轻微声响。那声“妈妈”也为此情此景增加了一丝情趣，内心深处开始渴求起来，渴求着眼前的这个男人，渴求他的灼热能填满自己欲望的沟壑。于是Vegetto的腰忘情地动了起来，他双手揽抱住Trunks的肩膀，屁股的穴口吞吐着对方的粗大性器，“咕啾咕啾”的水声在整个房间里回荡。欢愉自心底升腾而起，如同柔软的棉花般将两个人原本空虚的躯壳塞得满满的，彼此的皮肤相贴过后便愈发渴望更多的触碰，Trunks此刻舒爽地像是进入了乐园，也许Vegetto的体内就是通往伊甸园的入口，他此刻也只能这样去想，否则为何这份快乐仿若不受控制地满溢而出呢？

Vegetto的内壁紧紧咬住Trunks的粗大，腰部的动作频率逐渐加快，淫靡的喘息声与水声此起彼伏组成动听的旋律，Vegetto的大脑逐渐被性欲所支配，他舒服地蜷缩起脚趾忍不住轻轻地叫了一声：

“……Gogeta……”

话一出口Vegetto才惊觉眼下正与自己颠鸾倒凤的并不是自己丈夫，随后脸上露出了歉意。

在即将达到高潮之前发生这种意外情况令Trunks不上不下地，他喘着粗气努力平复呼吸，胸腔随之剧烈起伏。

“……抱歉，Trunks，我接下来不会叫错了。”Vegetto吻了吻儿子的脸颊。

“没关系……”Trunks苦笑，在情事中忘情地叫出恋人的名字多么正常，Vegetto的恋人不正是自己的父亲吗，原本就是他做出了背德之事，难道还要奢望Vegetto从此爱上他吗？况且，Trunks也不知道自己对这位“妈妈”到底是怎样的情感，在意是可以确定的，可是，那是恋慕吗？还是说只是渴求着发泄欲火，即使对方是自己名义上的“母亲”？

Vegetto见他眉头仍然紧缩，大概是觉得不愉快吧，不觉轻笑，果然父子俩一模一样。凑近到Trunks耳边轻轻往耳洞里吹气，用气音咬着耳朵：“Trunks~来嘛~继续干我呀~”

媚肉绞紧攀附的柱身再次胀大一圈，Vegetto明显感觉到男人的性器愈发硬挺，正当他准备继续动的时候，Trunks的手扶在Vegetto腰间随后用力地掐紧，随着Vegetto吃痛地吸了口凉气，腰被对方掐着动了起来。指腹深深地掐紧肉里，Vegetto被这猛烈的动作顶弄得连呼吸节奏都紊乱了，耳环乱跳着不时甩到下颌。

“慢、慢一点……Trunks……Trunks……！”

像是疾风骤雨，Trunks被诱惑着脑子里只余下交配这最原始的想法，耳畔响起Vegetto再也抑制不住的喘吟声，还想要听到更多，带着这样的想法Trunks力道不减反增，挺腰用力顶至甬道的最深处，快感仿若虫蚁爬至全身，每一个细胞都在因为舒服而颤抖，Vegetto禁不住身体后仰绷紧后背。Trunks看到父亲的妻子——自己的“妈妈”——Vegetto薄荷蓝色的眼睛无神地望着天花板，闭合不上的嘴巴里流出涎水，柔软的舌头大概是寂寞了伸出来露在空气中，一定是爽到了吧，Vegetto这幅色情的样子父亲也见到过吗？

“Vegetto先生……都是Vegetto先生不好……是您勾引我……”

Trunks本想吻住那双薄唇，却又忍住转去吸吮胸前的乳粒，舌尖与手指一同拨弄挑逗，Vegetto身体痉挛连句完整的话都说不出口，只能发出被撞得支离破碎的元音。

紧致湿热的甬道再次紧紧地咬合吸吮着柱身，噬骨的酥麻感传至四肢百骸，Trunks禁不住发出舒服的喟叹，掐着Vegetto的腰进行最后的冲撞，伴随着耳畔陡然拔高的音调，Trunks也喘吟一声射了出来。精液“噗呲噗呲”地从顶端小口接连冒出，Vegetto的体内迅速被填满，白浊液体沿着柱身滑下，从穴口与性器的微小缝隙间渗出，沿着Vegetto的大腿一直低落到床单上。

“……呜……Trunks……”Vegetto泛红的眼尾点缀着几滴泪水，眼睛里氤氲着水汽教Trunks心里有几分不忍。

“对不起，都是我不好，我……”话未说完就被Vegetto的手指贴在唇上打断了。

Vegetto喘着粗气，说出的话也断断续续的：“我没有……责怪你……都说了……敬语……禁止……”他停下来深呼吸几次，气息逐渐平复了下来。“我只是……觉得很舒服……稍微对你有点……着迷了……”

Trunks的脸“唰”一下红了，急忙辩解：“这、这怎么可以？！你是我的长辈……”

Vegetto轻笑着吻了吻对方的脸颊：“别紧张……只是‘母亲’对儿子的着迷哦~”

脑子像是无法运转了，Trunks不记得自己是怎么度过今夜的，是在他们的房里睡下了吗？在父亲和Vegetto的床上？还是说自己回房休息了？还是说自己一夜未睡？在那之后的许多记忆似乎也变得模糊了，Trunks只记得日复一日的复习备考，书本上的字却像是有生命般一个个从纸上站起来跳着舞。这样下去怎么可能考得上！Trunks甩了甩头，他清楚地知道是谁占据了他的注意力，只要他闭上眼睛，在一片漆黑的眼前就浮现出Vegetto的身影，暧昧地引诱着自己。

真糟糕，这太不对劲了，Trunks看了眼自己活力十足的下身不禁无奈地叹了口气，难道真的迷恋上了？可是为什么，为什么迷恋上的却是最不应该去喜欢的那个人？眼看着备考时间一点点减少而自己还沉浸在情窦初开的烦恼之中，Trunks烦躁地抓了抓头发，干脆搬出去住吧……

于是Trunks打电话联系了Goten让他帮忙找出租屋，就在租房问题仍待解决时Gogeta提前结束了工作风尘仆仆地回来了。好久没有接到丈夫电话的Vegetto激动地差点拿不稳手机，他找了身干净漂亮的衣服——得体的西装将他的身材衬得更加完美——开车载着Trunks和Goten一起去机场接Gogeta。一路上Trunks的心情都处于一种微妙的状态，既期待早点见到父亲，又担心被父亲发现异样。踌躇间Gogeta乘坐的班次已经抵达机场，Vegetto像只快乐的小鸟一样飞到Gogeta面前拥抱，接吻。Gogeta原本不想在公共场合接吻，但是Vegetto的舌头热情地邀约勾引，也就顺着他了。

热情甜蜜的气氛让Goten有些难为情地挠了挠自己的脸，转头看向Trunks：“爸爸和Vegetto真的好甜蜜啊。”

说的也是，Vegetto是最寂寞的啊，新婚没多久就因为工作而分居两地。Trunks安慰着自己，原本Vegetto就是Gogeta的，自己只是他寂寞的时候的一个替代品。说不失落是假的，Trunks也是在亲眼目睹了父亲和Vegetto的亲密后才真正地意识到，自己喜欢Vegetto，即使他是自己的“母亲”。

苦笑两声，Trunks回答道：“所以我要早点搬出去住才行啊。”

Goten眨了眨眼睛：“因为受不了他们随时随地撒狗粮吗？”

“嗯……”因为自己无法忍受喜欢的人和别人亲热的样子啊，哪怕是和自己父亲。就当做这几个月来做了一场梦吧，而这场梦既真实又美妙，就让他埋在心底吧。

下定决心后Trunks像往常那样和Goten一起围在了久违的父亲身边。

Fin.


End file.
